


Country Roads

by MelancholicYuu



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Car Ride, Driving, Feelings, John Denver - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholicYuu/pseuds/MelancholicYuu
Summary: Somethings bothering Allen, and a car ride is what he needs.





	1. Chapter 1

Kanda strapped into the car with his boyfriend. Allen had been acting funky these past few days and Kanda was determined to put a smile back on his face. 

“Where are we going?” Allen asked, not really looking at Kanda.

“We’re going for a drive, and you’re either going to tell me what’s wrong or we will sit in silence.” Kanda stated.

Allen tried to get out of the car, but Kanda anticipated this and put the child lock on.

Allen wriggled around his seat, then huffed and accepted his fate.

Kanda started the car and off they went. Kanda decided to not take the main highways, and instead settled for the country roads.

The scenery that rushed by their car was breathtaking. Kanda knew Allen loved the mountains, which is why when a house went up for sale in the mountains of North Carolina he quickly bought it as a surprise for Allen.

Allen was so ecstatic he started crying when Kanda informed them they would be moving that summer.

Now that they were here, Allen started to act funny. He wasn’t his usual care-free self. He had always talked about moving to the country and starting a family, but now that it was happening he couldn’t help but feel like things were moving so fast.

Kanda drove slowly through the country side and rolled down the sunroof. A little sunshine would do a sprout good.

“So, what’s on your mind?” Kanda asked while driving around a big bend in the road.

“Honestly, I don’t want to talk about it” Allen grumbled.

Kanda let out a loud che, and focused on driving.

Allen became bored so easily and began to rummage through the car.

He eventually came across and item he didn’t expect to see.

“I didn’t think you still had this!” Allen exclaimed.

In his hands was a John Denver cd that he had given Kanda as a gift on his first birthday they spent together as a couple.

Kanda had always said how much he hated country music, so Allen got him John Denver as a joke present. He didn’t expect Kanda to have actually kept it!

“Put it in if you want,” Kanda said non-chalantly. Kanda took the disc out of Allen’s hands and popped it into the cd player.

Immediately Leaving on a Jet plane started playing and filled the car with its soothing sounds.

“I thought you said I should talk or there would be silence?” Allen asked, looking over the cd case.

“Changed my mind,” Kanda stated. 

They both sat in silence as the music filled the air around them. It reminded Allen of leaving his friends behind in New York. He missed them so much, but was excited about starting a family with Kanda. The adoption papers have already been processed and now all that they needed was a phone call from the agency. 

“Are you nervous?” Kanda asked, reaching for Allen’s hand and holding it firmly.

“Honestly, yes. We make a hell of a couple, and I can’t imagine what kind of parents we’d make. I miss my friends back in the city but I want to start this new life with you.” Allen finally admitted.

“I’m scared too. But I think this new chapter in our lives is the start of something wonderful.” Kanda squeezed Allen’s hand, “There’s no one I’d rather do this with than you.”

Allen smiled and squeezed back.

“Now shut up, my favorite song is on.” Kanda quipped and turned up the volume. Take me home country roads was now playing through the speakers.

“I thought you didn’t like country!” Allen laughed.

“This is different. This is folk.” Kanda retorted.

Allen smiled and sang along. Even Kanda put in a few bars here and there.

As they drove along, Allen couldn’t help the feeling that this felt right.

He finally had a home to call his own.


	2. Thank God I’m a Country Boy

“Kanda, I want blueberries.” Allen stated firmly.

“What? Are you pregnant?”

“BaKanda!” Allen smacked Kanda in the arm with the magazine he was holding.

Kanda smirked and sat up straighter in his arm chair.

“I want to plant blueberry bushes in the yard.” Allen retorted, “Before the baby gets here.”

“You do know blueberries are hard work. You can’t just half ass it.” Kanda replied. 

“I know that,” Allen said, “It’s just like caring for a child Kanda. I know we can take care of our plant babies as well as our baby.”

“Have we even decided a name for our child?” Kanda quipped. 

“I want to name her Lily.” Allen smiled.

“Lily Kanda.” Kanda deadpanned.

“No! Lily Walker, BaKanda.” Allen snapped, “And she’ll be beautiful.”

“Anyways, when do you want to plant these blueberries?” Kanda asked. He stood up from his chair and went into their kitchen. He pulled out a mug and put a kettle on the gas stove for tea.

Allen followed him in the kitchen, “About that, I’ve already taken care of it.”

Kanda paused.

“What do you mean?”

“I might have placed the order for them a few weeks ago and they’re arriving today.” Allen rushed out. He fiddled with the gardening gloves on his hands, and waited patiently for Kanda’s response.

Kanda inhaled and exhaled.

“And you were planning to tell me this when?” Kanda sighed. 

“I’ve been meaning to bring this up to you for the past couple of weeks, but I just haven’t found the right time?” Allen squeaked. He figured Kanda would be angry, but hopefully not too angry.

“Alright,” Kanda acquiesced, “That means we need to get to work. How many did you order?”  
“Twenty-five.”

Kanda inhaled.

“Okay, that means we better start digging.” 

Kanda walked past Allen and knelt by the back door to put on his work boots. As he was putting them on, Allen came up behind him.

“You’re not mad at me, are you?”

“No, we just have a lot of work to do now. I’m not the short-tempered young man that I used to be.” Kanda replied, “However I get to choose the music.”

Allen laughed.

“Okay, that’s fine by me. Now move over, I’ve got to put mine on as well.”

Kanda finished putting his boots on and went to grab the speaker from the living room. He also grabbed his phone from the coffee table and set off for the back yard. On the way out, he grabbed a shovel from the wall near the backyard door.

He surveyed his back yard. It was big and there was certainly enough room for twenty-five blueberry bushes, but they would have to be in the back, but not at the creek’s edge. 

Kanda set down the speaker on the porch, queued up his work playlist and pressed play.

Thank God I’m a Country Boy blared through the speakers.

“More John Denver? You’re such a sap!” Allen called from the back of the porch.

Kanda grunted and walked down the steps into the yard. ‘This is going to take the whole day. We’ll have to plant them tomorrow.’

Kanda walked down to a good spot in the yard and dug his shovel in. 

For hours, they worked under the heat of the sun. Both of them were dripping with sweat when Allen heard a car door slam.

“Must be the blueberries!” Allen gushed. How Allen had the energy to gush, Kanda did not know. 

Allen dropped his shovel and went around the side of the house so as to not track dirt in the house.   
Kanda continued to dig holes in the ground while Allen dealt with the deliveryman. 

Kanda heard the engine of the truck turn on. ‘Must mean they’re coming to the back.’ Kanda thought.

Sure enough, the loading truck arrived in the back yard with all the blueberry bushes. After parking, one of the truckers came out of the car and up to Kanda.

“We know that this is a lot of hassle, but we can plant the blueberries for you if you keep digging the holes. It’ll take all afternoon but if we stick at it we should be done by dinner time.”

Kanda leaned on his shovel and wiped the sweat off of his brow. 

“That would be much appreciated. I’ll get you a shovel.”

Kanda went into the house, grabbed two more shovels off the wall, and headed back outside.

“Here you are,” Kanda handed the shovels over to the two men in the truck.

With the trucker’s help, Allen and Kanda got finished at four thirty.

Kanda tipped the truckers generously, and the left the house.

Kanda stayed outside on the porch while Allen went inside to go fetch some refreshments.

‘This isn’t a bad life,’ Kanda mused while staring out at the bushes.

“I’m back!” Allen smiled. He handed Kanda a glass of green tea and settle down next to him on the deck.

Kanda nodded and took a swig out of his glass. Allen watched Kanda the entire time while cradling his own glass.

“I love you,” Allen smiled again. 

Kanda looked at Allen and how happy he looked.

“I love you too,” Kanda smiled.


End file.
